


The First Cut is the Deepest

by LadyNorbert



Series: Drabbles of Ineffable Dragons [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: Writing prompt: Your favorite character falls in love with your least favorite character.





	The First Cut is the Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> So my ineffable little sister challenged me to a week of drabbles, and here's my first prompt response. It just so happens that my favorite character of all time was, in fact, canonically in love with one of my least favorite characters, which makes this prompt a bit easier than it probably should have been.
> 
> I told you I could get it finished before midnight.

They were young, and that had to be at least part of the excuse.

Depending on your point of view, they were also pretty stupid. Clever, certainly. Too clever by half. But stupid.

Varric didn't want to fall. It wasn't part of his plan. Was it the voice that got to him, in the end? The eyes? The smudges of soot on her nose? The way her very existence tended to irritate Bartrand? (That last was definitely attractive.) Maybe it wasn't any one thing but all of it at once; the whole was more than the sum of its parts.


End file.
